


The Icing On Top

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Something short about Sana and Yousef being domestic (if that is the right term for this) and the Balloon Squad being their usual self.





	The Icing On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livinonaflyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinonaflyingcarpet/gifts).



"No."   
  
"Come on! Please?"   
  
"Elias, I swear to God I'll ruin your precious movie collection if this is some kind of stupid prank.", Sana says through gritted teeth.   
  
It's cold. She had basketball training and her coach made them run. Outside. Where even all the running barely warmed them up.   
  
She knows her brother and his friends started a prank war on their YouTube Channel and she tries not to get involved.   
  
Elias had asked her to help him prank Yousef but Sana had declined. She didn't want to have to lie to Yousef.   
  
Adam had asked Sana to help him prank Elias, too. That Sana didn't agree too either.   
  
Especially right now she is not in the mood to be bombarded with Elias' tries of convincing her to distract Yousef somehow so he can plan and execute a good prank.   
  
Elias pouts and gives Sana puppy eyes. "Sana, you wouldn't dare touch my collection. I just wanted you to watch TV with us for a bit."   
  
Usually Sana is pretty good at reading her brother's intentions. Because of her tiredness and the fact that she can smell popcorn from the living room she just nods and picks up her bag. She didn't have the chance to move anywhere after taking off her shoes when she stepped through the door because her older brother was suddenly in front of her.   
  
.   
  
Before going to the living room Sana makes her way to the kitchen. She needs something warm to drink and also something sweet to eat. She's really exhausted and tired. Waking up at 5 am and not being able to fall back asleep feels horrible. Sana wishes she didn't know this feeling. Her plan for tonight was, before she was basically ambushed by Elias at the door, to take a shower, watch a movie or something and then go to bed.   
  
"Hi.", she hears from the kitchen door that is linked to the book-room.   
  
Turning her head in his direction Sana finds herself smiling. It's only now that she realizes that she missed him. The last couple days she was busy with school work and projects that were due before Christmas break and he had some projects of his own to deal with. That's why they didn't see each other much. It definitely wasn't a voluntary thing.   
  
"Hi.", Sana answers in the same tone. "What's up?"   
  
"I'm just getting something to drink.", the tall, dark-haired boy answers.   
  
The position she's standing at in the kitchen, the way their conversation started and... Yousef's white jumper actually, give Sana a sense of dejavu. Immediately she can remembered her heart beating frantically, her breath catching in her throat and the tension in her whole body when Yousef was walking past her to the fridge a couple of months ago.   
  
Looking up from the counter across from her, where she was staring at while remembering, Sana's eyes land on Yousef.   
  
He starts making his way over to Sana, smiling and not taking his eyes off of her for a second.   
  
Sana doesn't look away either.   
"I put on the kettle if you want something warm to drink."   
  
These words leave her mouth right as Yousef is walking past her, looking at her. However, after she says this, he stops walking and nods. He only takes one step back to lean on the counter across from Sana.   
  
"Sounds good to me.", he answers, letting his eyes roam over Sana's face.   
  
Yousef notices that something is different about the girl standing across from him.   
"Are you okay?", he decides to ask. Well, he doesn't really decide to. The words roll off his tongue before he even realizes it.   
  
Sana turns her phone in her hands a few times and Yousef's eyes follow that movement before he looks up at her again when she starts to answer.    
"I'm good. Practice was a bit tiring though.", Sana says and Yousef is happy that she answers him truthfully. "What about you? How's that Christmas-special dance going?"   
  
Yousef laughs and puts a hand through his hair.   
"Good. Anything else would be horrible. The performance is in two days."   
Yousef loves dancing and he also loves working with kids. Putting those two things together for a dance routine kids from the kindergarten he works in will be performing at a small Christmas party makes this whole process of actually teaching it a lot of fun but also very tiring at times. And this is exactly what he tells Sana.   
  
He watches Sana nod along and smile at him when he's done. She's showing her dimples and his stomach makes a somersault. He thought he'd get used to seeing Sana light up the room any time she smiles but no, he didn't. And he likes it this way.   
  
"Yousef, I can't imagine the performance to be anything less than great.", Sana reassures him and right when Yousef wants to answer, she adds:" And if it all goes south I'll be there to film it all and we can laugh about it later."   
  
It takes Yousef a second or two to understand what the pretty girl in front of him said. When he does, his eyebrows shoot up and his mouth falls open.   
  
"Wow... Sana... Wow...", he doesn't even know how to answer to this. Especially when she's smiling at him like that, sheepishly, cutely.   
  
"Sana? Yousef? Can you come here for a sec?", they both hear being shouted from the next room over. It's Adam. Which means he won't stop calling them until they go there.   
  
Still shaking his head at Sana, Yousef takes a step towards the door and quickly looks over his shoulder to see if Sana is coming too. And indeed she is. She also walks past him, her shoulder brushing against his arm. Yousef follows her and smiles to himself when Sana stops at the door to wait for him to join her.   
  
"What's up?", is all Yousef can say before he instinctively closes his eyes. His hand shoots up to shield Sana's face from the icing that is definitely going to land on his, and probably hers to.   
  
All he saw was Adam shoot up from his seat on the couch with something in both of his hands, looking like paper plates filled with icing. And then it him right in the face.   
  
"Adam!", Sana and Yousef both shout at the same time.   
  
"Aww, look at them being all synchronized.", Yousef only hears. It's Mikael for sure.   
  
Yousef can feel the stickiness all over his face and also on his hair. First he takes of everything he can from his eyes and then looks over to Sana.   
She's prying off some icing from the top of her grey hijab. Surprisingly her face isn't as full with icing as his definitely is. And the explanation to that he finds when he looks down on his left arm that immediately had shot up in a pathetic attempt to shield Sana from Adam's attack.   
  
"Oh wow. Yousef, who has the reflexes of a.... I can't think of a good simile right now but Yousef who has bad reflexes managed to make sure that Sana doesn't look as bad as he does right now.", Elias comments.   
  
Mutta laughs at that and starts commenting something but at that moment Yousef can see Sana turning towards him and shifts his gaze to her.   
  
"Thanks.", Sana says quietly, who only has some icing on top of her hijab and also a little on her forehead.   
  
Yousef answers with a smile. He feels Sana put her hand on his right arm and his eyes follow her hand.   
  
Then he looks back at Sana, who talks a little more loudly than necessary.   
"Let's get cleaned up and then I'm going to burn all of Elias' movie CDs. You can help if you want to."   
  
She looks over her shoulder and Yousef mimics her. They both see Elias jump off the couch and towards the two of them but Sana and Yousef quickly make their way into the kitchen and close the door.   
  
However, as if it was agreed on, they both lean on the door and talk loud enough for Elias to hear.   
  
Yousef says:" He stores most of the movies on his desk."   
  
Sana laughs, leans up to wipe a strand of Yousef's hair away from his face because it's full of icing before turning back to the door and saying:" You can get the newer ones and I'll take care of the classics."   
  
"Don't you dare touch my classics!", they hear Elias shout from the hallway.   
  
Sana and Yousef look at each other and burst out laughing at the panic in Elias' voice.


End file.
